teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elioud
Elioud are one of the seven subclasses of the Nephilim who were the offspring of angels and humans. Their ancestors were spared from death during the Great Flood for being honest and devout but their numbers dwindled over the generations to the point of near extinction. History The Elioud are a hybrid race, descended from angels known as the Watchers who fornicated with mortal women and produced the Nephilim which had seve. According to legend when God flooded the Earth he spared several pairs of each tribe who would go on to have many children. Many of them made their home in the Mediterranean and to the ancient Romans they were known as the Genii and they were heroes and guardians. But over time the Elioud were hunted to near extinction by both human Hunters and other supernatural beings due to some being drawn to their angelic essence and others fearing them for their power. Appearance Elioud generally appear as attractive humans. Some may posses uniquely colored eyes or hair. They all posses a pair of bird like wings that are spiritual in nature but can be summoned into the physical world. Of all the Nepphillim the Elioud appear the most human and can blend in with other people better than the other tribes. Eyes Elioud can have the same variety colored eyes a human would posses. But sometimes they can have unique colored eyes like purple, violet, silver or have a deeper coloring then regular people and may require contacts or sunglasses to hide their eyes. Like many supernatural creatures when they get emotional or use their powers their eyes will glow a brighter color This is the only form of shape-shifting they have been observed to show. Aging Like kitsune and werewolves, Elioud live longer then a regular human. Unlike the other Nepphilim who can live for thousands of years, the Elioud live for a thousand or less. Wings The wings of an Elioud are spiritual in nature. When not in use they are invisible and intangible and can only be seen with electronic devices or by those with enhanced eyesight or if they make them visible to be seen by others. Some are white, others come in a verity of colors like black, yellow, blue, red and green. Unlike the eye color of a Werewolf the wing color Elioud have no meaning in terms of rank or social standing. Elioud can use their wings to hover or levitate bvut they can't use them to fly. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': They are strong enough to punch a hole through solid concrete and bend metal bars with ease. *'Enhanced Durability': Elioud are capable of withstanding a great deal of damage. Gabe has shown to survive being shot in the chest seven times and being bludgeoned and being hit by a high moving truck. *'Healing': They are capable of healing from almost any injury or disease. This added with their durability make them very difficult to kill. They can recover quickly from wounds and injuries that are lethal to regular people. *'Enhanced Senses': All their senses are greatly enhanced, they can see in the dark and from a great distance, they can hear heart beats and can do a chemical analysis with their tongue being able to tell blood types from a single drop of blood. Their sense of smell is developed enough they can tell if a person is human or not by their smell, even werewolves who are skilled at masking their true scent have been found out by an Elioud's sense of smell, though they can not track a person by scent. *'Virtue': Each individual Elioud posses a unique power called Virtue, which can be anything from telekinesis to healing to teleportation. Virtues can manifest at any time in a Elioud's life and are semi-heredity. Some Elioud children inherit their parents Virtue or develop a variation of their Virtues. *'Angelic Magic': Elioud are capable of invoking angels for spells and rituals. They rarely use this kind of magic because if they use it for selfish or amoral reasons the angels they invoke will punish them, either by having the spell rebound or having the opposite effect happen. *'Koinonia: '''A psychic bond shared among all the Nepphillim, it is simialr to the connection Banshee's have, but more refined. It is described as being similar an internet chat room. It allows them to communicate with one another over vast distances. Thoughts and memories can be shared but not forceably extracted. The stronger the bond the Nephillim have with one another the stronger the conneciton. Weaknesses *'Heart Extraction': Removing an Elioud's heart won't kill them but if it is destroyed they will die. *'Head Removal': If a Elioud's head is removed from their body they will die. *'Adamant': A rare celestial metal that is capable of harming divine beings. If cut by a weapon made by this substance a Elioud will heal at the same rate a human would. *'Mountain Ash': Like many other supernatural beings Elioud and other Nepphillim are unable to cross lines of mountain ash. Like Oni they can break barriors if they are in a group. *'Enochian Warding': Elioud can be imprisoned or barred from a location using sigils from the Enochian dialect. *'Nemeton Artifacts': Items made from nemetons are capable of injuring an Elioud such as Stiles Nemeton baseball bat injuring Gabe's wing when he hit it. *'Wing Removal''': Removing an Elioud's wings is a painful process that will rob them the use of their Virtues. In the old days when an Elioud committed some terrible crime they would have their wings stripped. Category:Species Category:Rare Species